User blog:EmperorKamui/Newspaper 8
This one is a bit late, sorry everybody. Between not feeling to well and just overall laziness, this one took awhile. :3 Nonetheless, it is here now and the news will continue so don't worry your pretty little heads. I won't abandon my post, and shall post the news, even if it takes forever! Now let's get to the goodies. Le Chūnin Exams That is the extent of my French. Its good, right? Ofcourse I will remind you about The Chūnin Exams: Phase 2: The Forest of Death, espicially since the new poll involves it. Same old, same old. Get a heaven scroll and an earth scroll. The procedures are still here. Lastly here are all of the encounters so you can see your follow exam takers progress. If need be, I will update this section if more stuff become revealed. I just want everybody to keep up with this, not only is it good but is actually still going on, most site RPs would be abandoned by now. Poll I asked what character would win in a free for all death battle last week, and so I return with the results. :p Tenchuu Yagami and Ayako Gozen got no votes, what losers! I wonder why only the samurais got nothing, hmm. Yami Nara, Isamu Yamanaka, and Kurenai Ketsuekigasu all got a single, individual vote. Poor guys, I since them staging a revolt. The Equalists will destroy the bending scum... Sorry, I have been Avataring for awhile now, and not James Cameron's overrated movie. With 3 votes are these fools: Fuyuki, Sannoto Senju, and Miyuki Murakami. The atom bomb girl and the man who could flood the Elemental nations lost... righttt. With 11 votes is our victor Raido X. While he is a great character and all, I do feel many of his votes may be bias on the Rinnegan he possesses. Oh well, congrats Raido. :p The new poll is connected to the Chūnin exams, which of the teams will come out winning> This more or less is which team has the greatest chance of getting a genin promoted chūnin. We have Team Konoha with Akemi Hyuga, Shima Date, and Koyone Takamori. Team Karui has Izaya Yashin, Nikkotama Byakko, and Shichirou Chiyo. Lastly we have Team Oto has Hibiki Fuka, Kisei Kumo, and Setsuna Yoshida. Featured Character I featured this around the fair lady Taiyō Hakkō. Aside from being so very pretty, she will kick ass with a smile on her face. She is a Iwagakure kunoichi who eventually became the . Born to the reclusive Hakkō Clan and possesses the rare ability of Plasma Release (Zf6hellion), which combines fire, lightning, and wind releases. Being trained by old man , she eventually took the title of Tsuchikage, which caused her twin sister Tsuki Hakkō, the heiress of the clan due to being born seconds first, to leave the village. Should the time come Taiyō said she would kill her. Now I can't cover everything, so go read her and her relatives. It would be well worth the effort. Content Okay, the last contest was a fighting question. What characters would you like to see clash? My choice aside as mine was an example, the winner was Tenchuu Yagami and Ayako Gozen. That being said I demand the owners to begin an RP between them. I know you are reading this Dream, obey me! I'm not sure if Void is reading this, but I will pretend he is so I command him to obey me as well. This weeks contest will beg the question Which of the featured characters would make the best partner? Of course explain why you would want them, here is the list of them: Featured Characters. Of them, as much I don't want to say it, I think I would take having Sannoto Senju as a teammate. While he may be annoying at times, and a pervert and lolicon, inside joke, he certainly is strong. And I would be able to be the smarter one, which I prefer. So, yeah... Beserk think nothing of this, we are still mortal enemies. Sugar You read it right, sugar. This is food, yes, but what I mean is what sugary food do you like most? Candy, cake, donuts, something I don't know. I myslef like cheesecake. It is just the perfect dessert. So many kinds too, I like turtle cheesecake, plain, and oreo cheesecakes the most. I also had a tiramisu cheesecake, while it was very good it just had a weird after flavor. So yeah, what do you like that is sweet? :3 Bye-bye! Well my dear friends, that is all I have for this week. I will now go back to playing pokemon and thinking of a Bleach character. I hope you guys have a good week. I would like to ask, what would you guys think if I put a review section and talked about the weeks new chapter? Well, I'm done for now, peace yo! "Death is nothing, but to live defeated and inglorious is to die daily."- Napoleon Bonaparte. Category:Blog posts